Tooth, the girl he loves more than winter
by solaheartnet
Summary: This is a short one-shot for my awesome friend likhitata! This is her early b day present :) couldn't really think of a sumary for this, but I hope you guys read it none the less :D It is a Jack and Tooth romance story - like I said before, really short, but I think it is cute :p Umm.. so check it out if ya want! :D Love you guys!


In this Tooth x Jack story, I will mention a character named Karma. She is my OC for my Bunnymund love story, so if you guys want to check it out I would love you guy to review it and such .

Also I hope you enjoy your early b day present likhitata :D I love you and I am glad that we are friends !

Also Jack x Tooth lovers, check out her story 'Fallen Hard' it is awesome! :D

Now on to the story!3

_)(*&^%$# ~! #$%^&*()_

Jack was up in the air, floating along lazily with the cold breeze that carried him where ever he went. He was occupied by his thoughts, not paying to any of his surroundings. It was nearing Dusk, the sky growing darker and darker, making it cooler outside without the sun to warm the sky with its rays of heats. Jack enjoyed the night more than the day for that reason, and one other one as well. That's when the baby teeth came out and once in a while, he would get lucky enough to see Tooth.

Tooth and the other Guardians had changed their habits just a little, so they themselves could actually spend time with the children of the world. North even posed as one of fake Santa Clauses! They all became more social with the children, and because of that more children believed, and children even believed longer.

A small bird passed by him, and when he saw a feather come off of the bird and floated down to the ground that was miles and miles away, he only thought of one person. Tooth. She had quickly become his best friend, and soon he had feeling for her that went beyond friends. Luckily he wasn't the only one because when he confessed his feelings for her, she had returned the emotions. He was filled with so much joy when she returned them, the moment had quickly became tied with when Jaime had saw him for the first time as his favorite and most enjoyable memory.

Jack was starting to doze off in the air, but it didn't really matter, he had done so a million times. The wind had always placed him down somewhere safe when he fell asleep while traveling with it, it always kept him safe. He was about to enter dream realm until something had bumped into him. He was shock from the sudden contact that he flailed his body wildly in a very comical way a scream joining the flail as well. He then heard a laughter that sounded as sweet as bells chiming, and he quickly straightened up a blush creeping up on her face.

"Did I scare you Mr. Frost?" Came a sweet voice that made him melt inside.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ms. Tooth!" Jack joked. Unknown so him Tooth was melting inside as well, she always did when he smiled, laughed, talked, when he was just around her. They were just in love with each other, they were like a jig saw puzzle, fitting perfectly together. Just like their friends with their counter parts. Mrs. Clause and North made a wonderful couple; they have been together for centuries. Sandy and Constantine (The spirit of the stars) had an amazing relationship, both couldn't talk, but they didn't need words to express one another feelings for each other. Bunnymund and Karma always fought, but they loved each other to no end, they would lay their lives on the line of each other, and their fights were always comical because they were fighting over the most ridicule of things, but the love was still evident when one saw the look in their eyes when they argued. The longest they stayed mad at each other was 5 minutes before they apologized by say three simple yet powerful words 'I love you'.

Those three simple words. The three simple words that make or break someone. The three words that have so much influence on the world, someone's life. The three words that he had said to Tooth that she had repeated to him. The three words that made it worth wild to stand the heat of India to visit Tooth. The words that they greeted each other with and departed with. The three words that made his life perfect.

"Well I do know something!" Jack said.

"Oh really now? What it that?" Tooth giggled.

"I love you." Jack said while grabbing her around the waist and nipped her nose.

"I love you to, Jack." She giggled as the tip of her nose gained frost around the area that he nipped at.

"Jack Frost just nipped your nose." He winked with a smile.

"Oh, I haven't heard that one before you sly dog." She laughed and winked.

"Yep!" He smiled brighter. "But I much enjoy kissing as well." He winked while placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled in his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They parted both with sweet and loving smile on the faces. Their foreheads touched each other while hey gazed into each other eyes, violet pink meeting icy blue.

"You want to know what I enjoy?" Tooth asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Do I." Jack chuckled raising a brow.

"Beating you in a race to the next country!" She said already leaving Jack behind with giggles. He was stunned momentarily before a challenging smirk on his face.

"Cheater!" he called out with laughing evident in his voice.

"Love you to!" Came Tooth's yell from some distance away.

Jack laughed some more before racing after his happiness in the shape of a human hybrid hummingbird, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and the only thing he will ever love more than winter.

! #$%^&*(((+_! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_

Happy Early Birthday likhitata!3

I am sorry it is so short, but I thought it was very simple and sweet and I thought it was a good end xD. I really hope that you like it, and that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy reading your stories and your reviews! I can't wait for your next chapter and such, and thank you for being such an awesome friend and telling me what is what with my Story I love ya girl, and I hope that you have an amazing birthday!

P.S- Did I mention I love you ;c xD lol But did ya like that part when I included Karma? xD I just couldn't resist it xD.


End file.
